Orphan
by Lady Razeli
Summary: What would happen if Dagnine had killed everyone in the Centaur village. I was thinking about what story to update when the idea came to me, read it and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Orphan

by

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: The characters of Xena: Warriorprincess belong to MCA Univeral.

Chapter One

"No." Xena said as she stared down onto Centaur lands. The whole of the earth was sorched black and everything was silent. Little fires still burned and the smell of burning flesh was strong. Xena's eyes searched the black earth hoping to find some space where a group of centaurs and humans a like could hide, but there was nothing.

"Gods no." Xena said following to her knees.

"Xena, what's wrong?" Gabrielle asked putting a hand to her shoulder, but she saw the earth and was stunned into silence. Hercules and Iolaus raced up to stand beside them, Xena just couldn't stop crying and they had no idea why. Even Gabrielle, who had shed a few tears over the deaths that had occured, was confused.

"Maybe she's more sensitive than we thought." Iolaus suggested that night once Xena had gone to sleep from the herbs Hercules had gotten her to take.

"I don't know, I think its something more, I've only ever seen such grieving if we can call it that, in mothers." said Hercules.

"Well that's wrong Xena doesn't have kids, because I'd know about them, and even if she did I'm sure they'd be with her." Gabrielle said matter of factly. She was sure Xena would never keep this huge and important detail from her.

"Of course your her best friend, I must be wrong, it may even just be her monthly cycle, because I've seen women get more emotional than they normally are." said Hercules.

"Yea your right she'll probably be back to normal tomorrow or yelling at us, personally after all the tears I'd take the yelling any day." Iolaus said. Gabrielle brightened up at Iolaus sense of humor and laughed a little.

"Yea, it is weird seeing Xena cry." Gabrielle said.

"Why don't you two get some sleep." Hercules said. They nodded and did so. In the morning they heard that Dagnine was terrorizing another village. Xena was still out from the herbs, but they couldn't possibly afford to wait without risking the loss of lives, so Hercules sent Iolaus and Gabrielle ahead. Gabrielle had protested, but he said if something went wrong with Xena he was a lot more prepared to deal with it. Especially if it was serious and so she departed with Iolaus, who marveled at the chance to be the hero for once. He hope to have Dagnine subdued by the time Hercules arrived with Xena, which was highly unlikely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Good afternoon." Hercules said.

"What happen, where's everybody?" Xena asked sitting up slowly.

"Iolaus and Gabrielle have gone ahead to help fight of Dagnine, you were hesterical last night I had to give you a sleeping herb unfortunately it lasted longer than expected." Xena looked down remember the destruction she had seen, and the thought of her baby boy being killed my that slim Dagnine made her skin crawl. She could just feel the grief building in her heart, and the anger rising up from the pits of her stomachs.

"Please tell me what we saw wasn't true." Xena said in a weak voice.

"I'd like to say it wasn't, but it was." Hercules said.

"No, I'm dreaming." Xena said more tears erupting from her eyes.

"Xena, do you want to tell me what's going on here?" Hercules asked as he held her in his arms. Xena said nothing as she continued to cry. Hercules knew there was something more and if she truely was grieving than anger would be the next stage, but it seemed Denial was slowly taking his turn.

"He was there, I hid him there." Xena said.

"Hid who, who was there?" Hercules asked.

"My baby." Xena said.

"Xena, you don't have a baby, if you had I'm sure Gabrielle would have said something." Hercules said.

"No, she didn't know, no one knew." Xena said.

"Xena, its impossible for you to have had a baby and hid him here in the centaur village in the last year, because you weren't even in Greece, Gabrielle would of had to have known." Hercules said. Xena just cried. Later as they walked towards the next village, Xena spoke again to set him straight. Hercules kept an arm around her to keep her from feeling lonely.

"I didn't have a baby this year." Xena said.

"I know." Hercules said.

"He was born a long time ago way before you unchained my heart." Xena said. Now light was beginning to be shed on Xena's tears and her hesterical statements earlier.

"I don't understand." Hercules said.

"It was after Borias and I came from Chin I found out I was pregnant, I had every intention of getting rid of the child inside me, but he held onto life." Xena said.

"Fighter t hat's good." Hercules said trying to get a smile out of her.

"Yea, but that wasn't good enough this time." Xena said as the smell of burnt flesh reached their nose again. Their pace seemed to quicken and after awhile Xena got a top Argo with Hercules behind her. He put his arms around her in comfort as Argo trotted.

"How did he end up in the village?" Hercules asked.

"When he was born we were in the middle of a war with the centaurs, Borias had just betrayed me to them, and I'm sure there wass more going on that night than I will ever realize, but he was born safe and healthy." Xena said.

"Did you give him to Borias?" Hercules asked.

"No, Borias was dying as Satrina drove the cart away, he only saw his son for a brief moment, I took advice from Lao Ma and served my enemy, so I weighed my options, and figured my son would never be safe if he lived with me among other things; I left him with Kaleipus leader of the centaurs, we struck a deal and promised to keep my son safe if I held up my end of the bargain."

"You were desperate to come here not to save the village, but to save your son and protect his identity." Hercules said.

"Yes, I had to save him, but we got here to late and when I saw that destruction I knew my heart was gone I don't think I'll ever beable to live again after I rid the world of Dagnine and his men." Xena said with such anger and venom Hercules knew that denial had passed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"How did you find me?" Xena asked Hercules.

"You told me about this place remember, you said after your brother died and the village turned against you, you found this spot and built a cottage on it." Hercules said.

"Yea." Xena said going back inside. Hercules followed her in aware that she had ditched Gabrielle in Potedaia weeks ago. Iolaus was there trying to comfort her now. No one had seen Xena in weeks and finally he figured out where she could have gone.

"Xena, you can't hide yourself away from the world that just makes it worst, I know I lost all three of my kids and a wife twice." Hercules said.

"Than tell me how to make the pain go away." Xena said,"So many lives could have been saved if I could have just made the pain go away."

"Pain just doesn't disappear unfortunately, but what I can say is your anger will lessen as the days pass you'll grieve less and remember the happy times."

"Easy for you to say I don't have any happy memories of him what so ever, all I remember is this tiny sleeping baby, who I knew would never see me again, if someone were to ask me what my son was like I couldn't tell them." Xena said as tears slid from her eyes.

"Well you can say he was beautiful and simply happy." Hercules replied.

"All babies are just that." Xena said.

"And no matter what he'll be just that in your heart forever." Hercules said. Somewhere in their conversation as it progressed things had changed between them as kisses led to more than either expected, but neither could stop either. When it was over a sudden clarity hit Xena, but the pain was still there it was not eliminated as she had hoped, only hiding.

"Give the world a chance to make it right, Xena, you owe it to everyone who loves you." Hercules said after he had been there for as long as he could be. He had no wish to leave her and wanted her to come with him. He heard a village needed saving from a Cyclops.

"I don't know." Xena said.

"Xena, its been months and going back out into the world is part of the healing process, so come with me and slay a Cyclops like you have never slayed before." Xena nodded. She watched him pack her things and saddle Argo and soon they were headed from the market village of Letra. On the way there they avoided all talk about a relationship. They had agreed a long time ago that if they were apart than they could help more people, but their heart no longer cared as much for the people as much as it did for the love that could be. Their minds started to reason that it wasn't fair for heros to have to be denied love when everyone they saved had a right to it.

"Hercules promise me you'll never leave me." Xena whispered as her thoughts turned to Solan again.

"I promise." Hercules whispered back tightening his hold around her. He knew what it was like to grieve for a child and spouse. When Serena had loved him it had diminished his pain more. Now he had a chance to do for Xena what Serena had did for him. It made it even more worthwhile that they truely loved each other.

"For the winter let's go back to that cottage." Xena said.

"Wouldn't you rather spend time with your family?" Hercules asked.

"Maybe we'll see." Xena said. Soon they came upon Letra and were hardly there an hour before the Cyclops was subdued and than they moved on at Xena's request. It was long after they happened upon a town being harrassed by an army. There they found Gabrielle giving Iolaus hand. She hugged Xena tightly and tried to make her promise not to ever do that to her again, but Xena would say nothing only focus on the battle, which lasted longer than anticipated they were stranded in the village and the only place with room was the orphanage and an old man's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"You take the orphanage and we'll take the man's house." Hercules said when they had figured out, which place was in better condition.

"Alright thanks." Xena said. They kissed each other to Gabrielle and Iolaus' surpise.

"You two want to tell us what's going on?" Iolaus asked shivering a little more than Gabrielle from the biting winds of winter.

"We're together now." Xena said simply.

"In that case I'll stay with Iolaus so I can effectively grill you tomorrow." Gabrielle said.

"I would expect nothing less from you." Xena said as her and Hercules departed for the Orphanage. The woman showed them to a room and they retired after a hasty dinner. The children had already eaten and gone to bed. They shared a quiet, but passionate night together. In the morning a blizzard had made its way into Greece and was going strong, so they stayed in bed just taking comfort in each other.

"Gabrielle is going to be angry she can't grill you for all the details now." Hercules said with a grin. His words put a small smile on Xena's face.

"I know, and Iolaus will be too, he didn't say so but he wants to grill you for all the details." Xena said.

"Which reminds me of another downside to a blizzard." Hercules said.

"What?" Xena asked.

"They have time to come up with more questions." Hercules said. Xena goaned.

"And Gabrielle can go on for hours I'm sure." Xena said.

"So can Iolaus." They goaned at the same time and than there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Xena asked.

"Its me Georgina." She said. She was in charge of the children of the orphanage.

"Come in." Xena said after they had dressed quickly. Georgina came in.

"I know you two were sleeping in and all, but could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, ask away." Hercules said.

"Would you mind terribly if you had to watch the children for a time?" Georgina asked,"You see my mother is sick and I must go to her, but I can't leave the children alone."

"No, not all go take care of your mother." Hercules said without thinking. Xena had decided on sleeping in the first place aside from the blizzard, because she didn't want to see the Children.

"Could you give me a hand getting there?" She asked.

"Yea."

"Oh thank you very much." Georgina said leaving out.

"Hercules." Xena said.

"Oh sorry." Hercules said as he remembered.

"Its fine, but I'm taking her." Xena said.

"No, no I can't let you do that, you know how easily you catch a cold when there's a blizzard going." Hercules said. They argued and finally Hercules won out and escorted Georgina to her mother's, which was on the other side of the village. Xena went downstairs. They looked at her and she looked at them.

"Why don't you all go do whatever it is you do." Xena said.

"We can't there's to much snow." Said one girl matter of factly.

"Ok well why don't you all go do what you normally do when you can't go outside."

"Ok." They said. She turned to go into the kitchen for an apple not wanting to diminish their food stores. They followed her into the kitchen.

"Georgina said no one was to touch the apples." said one kid.

"What about bread and cheese?" Xena asked.

"You can have that." another kid said. Xena got that and turned around.

"Well I thought you were all gonna do what you do when there's nothing to do outside."

"We are doing what we do when there's nothing to do outside." They said.

"Ok, why don't you all go quiz each other on how well you know the alphabet." Xena said. They did as they were told. After she finished her bread and cheese she picked out the oldest kid.

"Are all of you accounted for?" Xena asked him.

"No, there are twenty of us and only sixteen of us are here." He said.

"Where are the other four?" Xena asked.

"One kid always stays up in his room and little one is always hanging around him, but Gregor and the other kid are outside."

"What, why didn't you say something." He only shugged as she went outside and searched for the two boys. It didn't take long, because the two boys who'd been having a snow fight in the middle of a blizzard were now frightened and seemed loss. She dragged them back in by their ears.

"Now you two will stay inside or next time I'll tan your hides for pulling a stunt like that. There's a reason everyone else is in here bored out of their minds, now stay and share our bordom." Xena said.

"Yes ma'am." They said. Xena sighed she wondered why it was always the red headed twins that were so mischievious. She went upstairs to check on the proclaimed little one. There was no telling how little he was and he could be getting into anything. It took her minute, but she found the room. The little boy walked over to her all smiles. It was clear he was very trusting if he didn't feel like you posed a threat to him.

"Hey little guy what are you doing up here all a lone?" Xena asked. The little boy was between 11 months and actually being a year old. He smiled at her when she smiled back. He let her check him out and make sure he was fine before he wanted to be put down. She put him down and watched him walk back over to a dirty boy in the corner. It was obvious that he cried often from the tear trail going down the side of his face. He was asleep and Xena's heart went out to him. She walked over and woke him up. He awoke with a start and when she looked into his eyes she was startled by the sadness located in them.

"Who are you?" He asked frightened.

"I'm Xena, Georgina's just gone to see about her mother, so I'll be watching you until she gets back."

"Xena, the warrior princess?" He asked.

"Yea." Xena said.

"Than you know Kaleipus, the centaur." He said.

"Yes, yes I do why?" Xena asked.

"He sent me away with the other children only I was to take a detour and find you."

"For what ?" Xena asked.

"I was suppose to tell you to Raise him."

"You mean Solan?" Xena asked.

"I suppose he was referring to Solan, but I went back to tell him that you weren't where rumors said you were, but when I got back everything was gone it was destroyed, I had to bury my parent's body. Not just them, but everyone. It took me alnight before I realized I had to finish burning what was left of them and that a proper burial could not be given at least by me digging. " He started crying and Xena comforted him and tried to reasure him that he would be ok.

"Do you know where the other children went?" Xena asked.

"Um...I don't know some were headed North towards Amphipolis while others were headed for Athens. I think mostly Centaurs headed north though." Xena only nodded and for the next two days before the blizzard had gone, she comforted the boy. When they were on their way and headed for Athens Hercules inquired about it all knowing that eventually she'd tell him what he wanted to know.

"Xena, slow down tell us what's going on?" Hercules asked.

"There's a chance Solan's alive some of them were evacuated while some mostly centaurs headed for Amphipolis, the others went to Athens, so that's where we're going."

"Solan, whose is Solan?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yea." Iolaus said.

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to hurry, I have to know." Xena said. At the next village they barrowed a horse. Gabrielle rode with Xena and Hercules and Iolaus on the second. They rode two leauges that night before stopping.

"Only three miles to Athens, so we could make it there by midday at the latest." Hercules said after dinner.

"Now that we're resting am I going to get an explanation?" Gabrielle asked.

"Solan's my son." Xena said. Gabrielle and Iolaus, who'd been about to add more questions to Gabrielle's one, were stunned into silence.

"Look guys Xena thought he was killed, it was one of the main reasons we were going to stop Dagnine. I mean aside from ixion stone."

"But Dagnine gave up on the stone and went after the next village." said Gabrielle.

"Remember what that one guard said," Xena said," I didn't really give it much thought now."

"What'd he say?" Iolaus asked.

"He said someone got away with the stone, the caverns had been empty." said Hercules.

"Yea, so its crucial that we find them all before Dagnine does, because he wasn't in his camp."

"You said he was. " Gabrielle said.

"Yea, well after killing most of his army I was exhausted and I assumed he ran like the coward he is, I didn't put two in two together at the time because I was over whelmed." Xena said.

"Ok, so let me get this straight," Gabrielle said," You have a son, who you thought was dead, but turns out may actually be alive; Not to mention the fact that you let Dagnine get away and now there's a chance that he's gone after the children that escaped because one of them might be holding the ixion stone." She looked to Xena questioningly.

"Yea pretty much accept now he should have a good sized army to back him up." Xena said.

"Ok than we better get some sleep and when this is all over I swear we are having a long, long talk about expressing our feelings and letting our best friends know what's going on."

"Whatever you say." Xena said, but it was obvious she was now thinking ahead to when she did come face to face with her son. Soon everyone was laying in their bedrolls, but none of them could get to sleep easily as their minds were racing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"He must hate being seperated from you for long periods of time." Gabrielle said as they road towards Athens shortly after a dawn and a quickly breakfast.

"He thinks I'm dead, Solan has never layed eyes on me except when he was a baby." Xena said.

"What Xena how could you let..." Gabrielle started.

"No, listen Gabrielle, I gave him to Kaleipus, so that he would be safe from my enemies like Dagnine, and I won't let you make me regrett it by scolding me for not keeping him from the start." Xena said in a tone that left Gabrielle speechless. Finally they reached Athens.

"Get two rooms and order lunch I'm going to go check out the orphanage." Xena said.

"Do you want use to come with you?" Hercules asked. Xena shook her head no.

"I need to do this on my own." Xena said. They nodded in understanding.

"I'll go stable the horses than." Hercules said. They split up. Xena walked briskly, but slowed as she neared the orphanage. She prayed to the goddess or god of lost children that he was here. She hadn't seen any signs of Dagnine, so that meant he was on his way north. She knew that Amphipolis would be safe though they could handle Dagnine's army, and some one would see his army coming however small or big. She would be sent a message by bird or rider, even a runner. Not only that the King of Macedonia had an army they could ask for his help.

"Please let him be here." Xena said to herself. She looked at all the children playing in the snow. Not one of them were Solan, but it was obvious they weren't new to the orphanage. She reached the door and hesitated before knocking on it. The children outside noticed her and immediately started towards her with hopeful smiles and she got a better look at their faces. She returned the smile and it occured to her that she was a bit out of the ordinary women who visited. She was in deerskin pants and tunic rather than her leathers, which may have actually frightened the children. Finally the man running the orphanage opened the door.

"Welcome how can I help you find the child of your dreams?" He asked stepping back to let her in. The orphanage was in good shape, but it wasn't the best. It was just good enough to keep them warm in winter and cool in summer. The children who had been outside ran pass her and upstairs. Once they'd all gone she heard more movement as the man led her into his office still waiting for her response.

"I'm looking for a boy child in particular he's been seperated from his family." I said.

"Ahhh we do get kidnapped boys sometimes, the criminals are taken to jail and sometimes they're lucky enough to be returned to their families." He said.

"Yes, well I know he's about 10, but I haven't a clue what he looks like I haven't seen him since he was a baby, but I do know he had blue eyes."

"Ten year old blue eyed boy." He said.

"Yes." Xena said.

"We have several, I'll be right back." He said. He left out of the room and she heard a collective sound of goans and than he came back in with ten boys all about the same height for their age group. One in particular didn't look to happy, but it may have been the way they were being paraded around in their best clothing like prized trophies. A look from their keeper though and he was smiling.

"Whose name is Solan?" Xena asked.

"How do you know my name?" The boy who had been frowning. Xena said nothing as she took in all of his features.

"Kaliepus sent your friend Virgil to find me." Xena finally said as she fought the urge to hug him just yet.

"You know my Uncle, do you know where he is?" Solan asked eagerly as the man ushered the others out who were now collectively sad at their misfortune.

"I'm sorry, but your village was destroyed."

"So I really am an orphan." Solan said.

"No, your not an orphan." Xena said standing as she watched the men taking out the papers.

"Yes, I am my parents are dead and so is my uncle." He said.

"Look I have a lot to say to you, so why don't you go pack all of your things and I'll explain to you back at the tavern." Solan only nodded knowing that his Uncle said he'd send someone for him, some one he trusted to take care of him if he died or until the threat had been eliminated. Once he had gone Xena turned to the man.

"There will be no need for that I am this child's mother." Xena said.

"He doesn't act like you are. "

"That's because he doesn't know the truth, I gave him away to protect him, but now its time the truth was out." Xena said.

"I don't know." He said.

"Its obvious we're related we look exactly the same practically." Xena said.

"Your eyes." He said. Finally he let her go without having to go through a lot of crap. Everyone waved goodbye and the children that had come with Solan were sad because they were orphans. Xena promised if she ever met any survivors she'd send them their way.

"So who are you?" Solan asked.

"My name is Xena." Xena said.

"Your the woman that killed my father, why would my Uncle send a murdering bitch like you after me?" Solan asked suddenly angry. The sword he carried, which Xena made a mental note to rid him of, was out of its scabbard in no time. There was no one around to see them being that it was lunch time and the warrior in Xena admired her son's quick reflexes. Xena was a bit taken aback, but made no move to draw her sword or hurt him in anyway.

"Put your sword down I have no intention of hurting you or letting you use a sword against me." Xena said. Solan didn't do so, and in no time it was in Xena's hand along with his scabbard. Xena put the sword back in it's scabbard and stood towering over Solan.

"Now listen to me, I did not kill Borias like everyone in your village thought, I was to busy helping you into the world to kill him." Xena said. Solan was silent.

"I don't believe you, you left my poor mother to die after you killed him." Solan said.

"No, I didn't, I wish I could tell you who really killed your Father and set your mind at ease about me, but I swear to you I was helping you into the world on that night." Xena said. She stared him straight in the eyes to let him know she was not here to play games and lie to him. Than Solan seemed to remember something his Uncle had once said about this infamous warrior princess standing over him.

_"One thing you can count on from the warrior princess is that she doesn't bother to much with games or lies its not in her nature, she would have to have something big to gain by doing so." _

"What have you to gain from taking me in?" Solan asked.

"Just your love and trust." Xena said. She helped him up.

"Why would you want that from me?" Solan asked.

"I don't think your ready to hear that. " Xena said.

"How would you know when I'm ready?"

"You don't trust me and you don't like me that's how I know your not ready." said Xena.

"Well than take me back to the orphanage the last thing I want is for you to be my mother!" Xena was hurt by his words and he saw it in her eyes before she hid it. She said nothing knowing that his words came from him not understanding.

"Is that what your trying to lie to me about, you being my mother." Solan said.

"No, I'm not trying to lie to you." Xena said.

"If this is your idea of a joke than I must say it is pathetic and cruel, my mother if she were alive would have taken care of me and loved me. She wouldn't have left me to think of myself as an orphan with no family except an Uncle for a centaur with no blood relation." Solan said.

"Your right if I had of been a good person back than and your father were alive Kaleipus wouldn't have raised you until a few months ago, but I'm sorry I hurt you when I made the decision to do what I did to protect you." Xena said calmly. Inside she was happy he was alive and well, but it was also killing her to see such hate in his eyes directed towards her.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Fine, don't believe me, but your not going back to the orphanage and I'm not desserting you, your place is with me now and Kaliepus knew that you'd only be safe with me if he were to die, so whether we base my decision on what Kaliepus thought or my love for you I don't care just know your coming with me." Xena said.

"Your a murdering bitch and I hate you." Solan said.

"That's fine let's go we've been out here to long." Xena said seeing that he was shivering. She'd have to get him proper clothes when the market opened back up. She pulled him along.

"Mother your not my mother, you probably are taking me back to your camp, so you can murder me in private or in front of my father's army." Solan said.

"You found him?" Gabrielle asked standing.

"Yes." Xena said without emotion. She was hurt and was trying to hide it. Solan tried to leave, but was surpised to see she still had a firm grip on him.

"Introduce me." Gabrielle said excited. Xena sighed.

"Gabrielle this is Solan my son, Solan this is one of my best friend's Gabrielle." Xena said.

"Hey." Gabrielle said.

"Fuck off." Solan said.

"Keep that up and I'll tan your backside." Xena said seriously that he just shut up.

"Here I got two rooms." Gabrielle said tossing Xena the key.

"Let's eat I'm starved." Xena said. Xena sat down with her back against the wall and a full view of the tavern, and Gabrielle sat to her left, but leaving space for Hercules. Iolaus would close Solan in, so he would stop inching away. Finally they showed up just as the tavern keeper finished taking their order.

"What will it be?" He asked.

"Iolaus you order." Hercules said as he and Gabrielle maneuvred, so he was seated next to Xena.

"No problem." Iolaus said scooting Solan back over closer to Xena to his dismay. Finally Hercules was seated next to her.

"Iolaus meet Solan, Solan this is Iolaus Hercules' best friend." said Xena. Solan seemed to brighten up that meant the other guy was Hercules and there was hope for him yet. He shooks his hand and greeted him politely. This made Gabrielle a bit mad.

"Hercules, Solan, Solan this is Hercules my..." She looked at him.

"Boyfriend whatever name you want put on it the nature of our relationship is the same," Hercules said more to her than him," and nice to meet you Solan I've heard a lot about you."

"Your the Hercules right?" Solan asked.

"Yea." Hercules said expecting a lot of flattery, but he received none.

"And I'm staying in your room right or do I get my own?" Solan asked. He looked hopeful of either one.

"Your rooming with Hercules and Iolaus." Gabrielle said.

"Shut up slave I didn't ask you." Solan said. Gabrielle was so angry she stomped off upstairs.

"Solan let's get something straight." Xena said.

"What?" Solan asked.

"First of all answering me like that will not be tolerated, I am an adult so act like it, and secondly Gabrielle is not a slave she is a free woman always has been and always will be, so you will treat her with respect, because I can pretty much garentee she'll always be around." Solan merely sulked afterwards and all through dinner as did Xena. Hercules and Iolaus said nothing knowing that Solan had an idea of who the old Xena use to be not the new Xena. Obviously they had issues to work out before he could be trusted with the information that Xena was his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"What do I have to do to prove to you I'm telling the truth?" Xena asked Solan. He was stuck down in a deep ridge. He'd fell off a horse, and now he had a broken leg. When Hercules and Iolaus had gone to sleep he'd ran away at his first chance, but that was after they explained to him that they weren't here to help him escape, because their was nothing to escape from. Xena was a good person now. Xena nearly died when she found him gone. She went after him immediately. She was amazed at how far he managed to travel, but than again he had stolen a horse.

"You can't do nothing." Solan said as she climbed down with her healer's kit. She checked him for other injuries.

"Look you and I both know your disappointed I'm your mother, I'm sure you had some vision of your mother looking quite different and being a completely different person," Xena said," I'm sorry I'm not who you thought I was, but you have to realize that the real me is not the bad person you keep telling yourself I am, I did not kill your father, and I love you." She bandaged his his head and proceeded to clean the small cuts.

"If you were my mother and you loved me, you wouldn't have left me the way you did." Solan said angrily. It was than Xena knew that it didn't matter who she use to be or whether or not she had killed his father. At this point, after loosing everyone he loved and finding out that his mother was a live, it was all about her love and why she abandoned him. She would have to bare her soul completely to her son.

"Solan, I understand that you feel abandoned by me, and I feel like I did that to you, and it nearly broke my heart to do so, but I kept going just in case you would need me like now, and I can't change what I did in the past but I had to protect you from my enemies," Xena said," I love you more than I think I even realize and the thought of someone hurting you because of me scares me."

"I want to get out of here." Solan said looking up as it started to snow. It was no use in him running now and it took to much out of him at this point to be mean, so he decided to just be silent. Xena sighed.

"Your leg is broken, and I'm going to have to reset it before I can take you to the healer's in town." Solan only nodded as she used a pressure point to dull the pain. She position him, so it was like someone held his head.

"On the count of three," Solan nodded and shut his eyes," One...two...three.._CRACK_!"

"AHHHHHH!" cried Solan. Xena immediately had him in her arms holding him as the pain vibrated throughout his body.

"Shhh...its ok your mother's here." Xena said. She sang to him and she gave him one of the things he had longed to hear from a mother he thought dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Where are we?" Solan asked. Xena looked up from the fire she had built in the medium sized cave she'd found. Another blizzard had found its way into Greece and they'd likely have to wait until morning before proceeding back to Athens.

"In a cave not to far from Athens." Xena replied coming over to him with some tea. She lifted his head up and helped him drink.

"Ah what is that?" Solan said barely swallowing it.

"Herbal tea it'll help with the pain and speed up the healing process, so drink some more." Xena said. He drank it all.

"I'm hungry." Solan said.

"I thought you might be, I managed to get a rabbit before the blizzard made it nearly impossible to go outside. Your lucky I came prepared." Xena said. She gave him half of the rabbit she had carefully cooked just for him. He ate as if he hadn't eaten in ages much of the way he had eaten at dinner the night before. Xena ate her own piece of rabbit slowly as she watched him just wanting to be close to him and for her heart to stop aching. The things he had said to her had really hurt, and he was the first person in the world she had prayed would never hate her.

"I'm still hungry." Solan said nonchalantly to see if she would really give up her half to him if he was still hungry and they were trapped here in this cave together.

"Here take the rest of mind I'm not all that hungry." Xena said handing him the plate. He took it and ate just as ferociously.

"When's the last time you had a real meal, I mean before I found you." Xena said.

"I don't know that morning before we left the village." Solan said.

"Didn't the man at the orphanage feed you?" Xena asked.

"Yes, but not like a real meal, not like famlies have..." Solan trailed off.

"Oh I see." Xena said and resolved she would have to do something about that man practically starving those kids.

"There were so many of us and we put him over his limit to give us an equal meal to keep us well fed and full. He could have turned us away even if he is an orphanage, but he didn't." Solan said. Xena changed her mind and decided to donate to the man first chance she got. Thanks to him her son wasn't dead.

"That was very kind of him." Xena said.

"Its almost Solstice isn't it?" Solan asked.

"Yes, do you want something in particular?" Xena asked.

"Yea, my parents." Solan said.

"You can't bring your father back from the dead." Xena said.

"I know I can't bring my mother or father back." Solan said angry. He put the plate down and layed down. He turned on his side away from her and just missed the sad look in her eyes. She stayed up awhile longer crying a bit. She went outside to check on Argo who had moved closer to the warmth coming from the cave, before going back to her seat. Than Xena got an idea and it brightened her up a bit and she was able to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Where are we going?" Solan asked from a top Argo.

"Amphipolis to see your grandmother." lied Xena. They weren't headed there just yet. Xena and Solan were headed for the underworld.

"How come Hercules, Gabrielle, and Iolaus aren't coming?" Solan asked.

"They've already gone ahead we'll catch up by tomorrow." Xena said.

"And if we don't?" Solan asked.

"They'll be waiting for us I assure you." Xena said. Finally they came to the opening that Hercules had convinced Hades to open temporarily.

"We're here." Xena said.

"Here where, I thought Amphipolis was in Northern Greece." Solan said.

"It is, but we have to make a stop first before we can progress." Xena said. She led through the cave and Solan was surpised that Argo could even fit inside. He was alarmed when the opening of the so called cave disappeared.

"Where are we?" Solan asked.

"Shhh...we're in the underworld," Xena said,"your going to see your dad."

"And mother." Solan said again putting a sad look in Xena's eyes, but she kept on moving towards the fake elysian fields. Solan talked with Borias who was so happy to see him and get to know him, and he was even happy to see Xena. He kissed her like he'd never kissed her before. She didn't know who was more stunned Solan or herself

"Father why hasn't mother come?" Solan asked. He wanted to see his mother more than anything.

"Because she's not dead." Borias said. He understood what was going on and as much as he would have preferred to raise his son with Xena he understood why she did what she did and agreed it was for the best at that time in their lives.

"Where is she I'll run away and find her." Solan said.

"Solan you don't need to run away Xena is your mother always has been and always will be."

"But she killed you, there's no way." Solan said. Borias sighed.

"I'm sorry for the lies you've been told, but Xena did not kill me that night." said Borias.

"Who did?" Xena asked.

"Dagnine, I was coming to get you and Solan when Satrina betrayed you, she planned on killing Solan, but since you gave him away she didn't." Borias said.

"I'll kill that bastard." Solan said.

"No, you won't." They both said.

"You will not have him or anyone else's blood on your hands." Xena said sternly. Solan said nothing.

"Xena." They heard someone say.

"Let's walk we don't have much time." Xena said taking up Argo's reins again. Borias nodded and stood up along with Solan. Borias let him lean against him and take the weight off his broken leg, he didn't want to injure it further; Xena also gave him support. They walked towards the exit.

"Why did you say your story for the lies I was told?" Solan asked Borias.

"Kaliepus lied to you about Xena he shouldn't have lied to you like that especially if he planned on giving you back to her should something happen to him like it did." Borias said.

"He didn't lie to me." Solan said.

"My point is he shouldn't have told you she killed me when he himself was not sure and he should have left your opinions of her neutral rather than give you the opinion of those who have lived through a bad time in her life, our life especially when he knew she was your mother. To slander the family of one, who doesn't know them is just unacceptable."

"You mean you killed people too." Solan said. He couldn't think about Kaliepus betraying him such a manner right now, now was time for his father. He didn't know if he'd ever get this chance again. He hoped Xena could pull it off again.

"Solan, the past doesn't matter, what counts now is the present and the future." Xena said when she saw Borias about to admit it and the hopeful look that he had not in Solan's eyes. It was her subtle way of saying yes, but he changed or the centaurs wouldn't hold him in such high regard.

"Yes, and your present now is with your mother and she'll excuse your behavior towards her in the past." Borias said. Xena was happy that Borias was getting to see his son and talk to him. Solan was very happy to see him she could tell even if he was disappointed that Xena really was his mother. They could just barely see light up ahead. It was nearly over, and Solan never wanted it to end, but he knew they couldn't stay here forever.

"Solan, I love you, and I wish you success in life, and take care of my sword." Xena frowned now it was going to be harder to get rid of the sword. Borias saw the look on her face and waited for Solan to finish saying he would always take care of it.

"But don't use it ever, the only time your allowed to use that is if you have no choice, but to protect yourself with it or your family." said Borias.

"Of course father." Solan said as they reached the end of their journey.

"I love you son, always think of me and I'll hear you." said Borias. Solan nodded and Xena could see him holding back tears. They hugged and his tears spilled out of his eyes. He wiped them away.

"Solan go wait outside for your mother." Borias said.

"Yes, father, I promise I will see you again." Solan said. Borias nodded and hugged him one last time before putting him a top Argo. Xena moved to let Argo pass with Solan safely on her back. Once he was far enough away Xena turned towards Borias.

"What didn't you want him to hear?" Xena asked.

"I want you to take a message to Belach." Borias said.

"Belach?" Xena asked.

"My son, the one I left behind remember."

"Oh you mean your wife's son." Xena said a little sadly.

"Yes, I just want you to tell him that I love him and I'm sorry for leaving him like that." Borias said.

"I'll make sure he gets the message." Xena informed him.

"I want you to know I love you and I hope your relationship with Hercules goes well he needs a father figure in his life, and Hercules is a good man." Xena nodded.

"I'm sorry I tried to push you away when you told me you loved me before."

"Its fine with death came a lot of clarity." Borias said.

"Still, I loved you then and I'm sorry I couldn't admit it." said Xena. Borias nodded and kissed her.

"Xena!" Hades shouted.

"Before I go what happen to the ixion stone?" Xena asked.

"Why?" Borias asked.

"Because Dagnine is after it and rumor has it that he hid it on one of the kids, but I checked the kids at the orphanage. None of them had any sort of stone on them or anything." Xena said. She saw him starting to fade and knew they had to hurry. Borias saw too and kissed her one last time.

"The stone is inside the..." Borias started to say, but he disappeared completely.

"Hades bring him back!" Xena shouted. There was no answer and finally after trying everything she could possibly think of to say to him she left and the cave closed.

"What's wrong?" Solan asked.

"Nothing, it seems our search for the stone is going to be harder." Xena said.

"Why should it be hard, the stone is in the cave." Solan said.

"No, Dagnine was looking for the stone and it wasn't in the caverns, besides I know now for a fact that your father found the stone and hid it." Xena said as she climbed onto the horse behind Solan. He turned, so he was sitting side saddle it was less movement for his leg and Xena nudged Argo into a trot.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"I thought you said we'd catch up." Solan said. He hadn't said anything about Xena being his mother and Xena hadn't said anything thinking he was just processing the fact that he was wrong. At least he was being a lot more civilized towards her.

"So did I, but Hades didn't drop us off where I thought he would, but don't worry we're only a week or so travel behind them and I know a few short cuts."

"I like short cuts."

"Its not always good to take short cuts." Xena said. They said nothing more as they continued on. They stopped at sunset and Xena set up camp quickly. Soon Solan was resting his bedroll with his leg proped up properly. Xena got a fire started before she went in search of food.

"I don't wanna any fish unless we absolutely have to eat it." Solan said. Xena didn't say anything as she left. Solan frowned and he supposed he deserved it after the things he had said to his own mother.

"She probably hates me now." Solan said in a low voice to himself. It was the last thing he wanted. Xena returned as Solan was putting more wood on the fire. It had been harder to hunt in the dark than she had anticipated.

"Stop let me do that I told you not to move." Xena said putting the deer meat she had carved in a safe place. She added the wood before checking his leg and sighed.

"What?" Solan asked.

"We'll have to wait at least a day if we're to ensure that your leg isn't messed up for the rest of your life." Xena said. Solan goaned for him that meant not moving for an entire day. Xena went back over to the fire and prepared the meat, some she cooked while the rest she stored for another day, it would save time. She cooked some mushrooms to go with it. It took nearly all her concentration to make sure she did at least an ok job.

"How is it?" Xena asked. She personally didn't like it, but that could have been, because she hated mushrooms and preferred not to eat deermeat.

"Great best cooking I ever had." Solan lied. He desperately wanted her to love him again.

"Lier, I'm one of the worse cooks on the planet, I may have actually tried, so it wouldn't be great." Solan sighed.

"Ok, ok its actually really bad, I hate deer meat and mushrooms are vegetables, so I definately hate that." Solan admitted. Xena laughed a little and he looked at her quesitoningly.

"I hate deermeat too, I only eat it if I can't find anything else, and who doesn't hate mushrooms." Solan laughed too and they discard their food into the fire and ate some fruit instead. They star gazed a bit.

"Is it really possible to navigate your way by the stars?" Solan asked.

"Yes, its how most people travel by night, so they aren't completely lost when they lose their way."

"Will you teach me?" Solan asked.

"I suppose so, Gabrielle and I have been talking about your lessons and we're going to split them between us."

"Cool I get to learn the art of war." said Solan. Xena frowned as she sat up.

"No, you will not be learning the art of war, there is nothing cool about it, war kills and it never leaves anybody feeling pleasant afterwards, is that clear?" Solan was silent for a moment.

"Yes, ma'am." Solan said.

"Good." Xena said. They were silent as they looked up into the sky.

"Why don't you love me?" Solan asked after Xena had announced it was time for them to get some sleep. Xena rolled over so she was facing him after a moment.

"What made you think I didn't love you?" Xena asked.

"Its just you don't act like a mother, you don't worry, you don't kiss me all the time, you don't hug me, you don't even talk to me, and you don't sing to me." Solan was afriad she'd get mad, but she didn't. Her features softened considerably.

"I'm sorry, but trust me I worry about you every moment of everyday except when I'm right beside you and I'm not much of a talker though I'll try to be more talkative for you." Xena said. He was her son and she'd do anything for him even if it meant actually having a conversation.

"What about kissing me and hugging me and singing to me?"

"I wasn't sure how you felt about me being your mother, so I thought I'd wait until we really talked again."

"That's my fault I pushed you away." Solan said.

"Trust me you could never push me away I am now and forever the monkey on your back that will never go away." Solan laughed at the comparison.

"So you'll never leave me like everyone else." Xena shook her head no as she sat up.

"I'm here to stay." Xena replied. That made Solan very happy.

"I do love you, and I'm sorry for all the things I said to you, your last person in the world I would ever hurt." Solan said hugging her and she could feel the tears fall out his eyes.

"I'm sorry for leaving you and I've always loved you nothing you do could ever make me stop loving you." Xena said as her own tears came out her eyes.

"Promise?" Solan asked.

"I swear to you that no matter what happens I will always love you." Xena said.

"Than I swear that I'll always love you no matter what, mommy." Solan said. It felt so good to be able to call someone by that name, and not just anyone his real mother. Xena's heart rejoiced more than she thought possible and she heard him call her mommy. She never would have believed it possible until now.

"I can call you mommy right."

"Yes, you can." Xena said. They really spent that night getting to know each other and the next day before they headed off for Amphipolis again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Well there's Amphipolis, the town I grew up in."

"It looks peaceful." Solan replied.

"Yea, its one of the more peaceful villages if they can help it, unlike Potidaea they aren't so backwards in their knowledge about the world that they would let themselves be slaughtered and don't you dare tell Gabrielle I said that, she happens to be one of the occasional smart types that come out of that town."

"Yea, I've noticed." Solan said. They continued and finally they reached Amphipolis. Xena hopped down and shouldered their bags before helping Solan down. He leaned against the wall while she stabled Argo. She took him inside, and they were all so happy to see that they'd made it there safely. Cyrene was ecstatic and happy to get to know her grandson, but than she demanded Xena put him in bed and told her shouldn't have made the poor boy travel all the way from Athens to Amphipolis.

"Sorry Mother next time I'll just make you wait longer." Xena said.

"There's more?" Cyrene asked. Xena laughed at her mother's reaction. She loved how praising a word a certain way got these small, but great reactions from her." Oh Xena I hate when you do that." She hit her daughter lightly on the arm.

"I know, but its to fun," Xena replied."Hercules could you bring that bag." Hercules nodded and picked it up. Xena carefully lifted Solan up and took him upstairs and into the prepared room, Cyrene had for him.

"Mommy, you really should tell Grandma about my brothers and sisters I mean they should get to meat her too," Solan said as they made him very comfortable. Xena saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes and decided to play along.

"Hercules maybe you should go get them from your mother," Xena said as if contemplating the whole idea.

"I don't know, it'll be pretty hard mother will never let them go."

"There's truly more?" Cyrene asked horrified that she had so many grandchildren out there she hadn't spoiled yet."Oh gods I can't afford to spoil them all like I want, may be I can barrow..." Xena had to lean against Hercules to keep from falling on the floor in laughter. It was to much for her, but Solan started laughing as he tried to continue the joke, but the fake that she had easily took the bait was to much for him, he was going to enjoy kidding around like this with his grandmother as much as his mother.

"What?" Cyrene asked. The clueless look on her face did it for Xena and she erupted in laughter. It tickled her so much that she had tears in her eyes even Hercules was laughing heartily. This was how a family should be, and he missed these times, maybe he could get Xena to agree to marriage one day when they had courted longer, but with his luck with women he'd probably get her pregnant first.

"Oh now my own grandson is teasing me and he hasn't even been here three whole minutes." Cyrene smiled and pinched his cheek. She smiled even more with satisfaction when she saw he didn't like it."Are you two hungry, I know your not much of a cook, Xena, my walls are proof of that."

"I love mother's cooking," Solan said honestly. Once they weren't eating deer meat he found her cooking to be quite good. Everyone looked at him shocked including Gabrielle and Iolaus who had just entered to hear the statement.

"Did I kill both of us with my cooking?" Xena asked. Solan shook his head no.

"No, honestly I love it."

"Swear?" Gabrielle asked.

"Swear," Solan repeated.

"Wow, now that's something you don't hear everyday," Xena said breaking the ice of disbelief that was forming between them all.

"Well I'm gonna go make lunch now, and than after the lunch rush Solan I'd like it very much if we could get to know each other much better."

"I'd like that too," Solan said excitedly. To think he had a mother and a grandmother to spoil him. Cyrene smiled and left the room. Xena ushered everybody out of the room, so Solan could get his rest. She followed them to get him some herbal tea to his dismay. Solan noticed that the room had once belonged to a teenage boy, probably a uncle of his, who he couldn't wait to meet. He had just finished surveying the room when Xena walked in with a hot mug of tea.

"How do you like my brother's room?" Xena asked looking around. She hadn't been in Lyceus' room in ages.

"Its got a boy feel I like it."

"You better, I had to decorate it for him," Xena joked. He laughed a little and she handed him the mug. He made a face.

"I know it tastes nasty and stinks, but you have to drink it." Solan nodded and started to take a sip when Cyrene walked in. He was grateful for the distraction, maybe he could make her forget that she wanted him to drink it.

"No chance of that even happening so don't even think about it." Solan frowned wondering how she knew what he was thinking.

"She use to try the same thing Solan," Cyrene commented as she set a round tray on the side table. She set one smaller tray on his lap as Xena watched him drink it. He grimaced and set the mug down.

"Ugh!"

"Now Xena why don't you be a good girl and drink your tea," Cyrene said in a mocking tone, her eyes twinkling.

"No thanks, I'm not injured or sick."

"Not yet you mean and besides I thought I heard you cough a while back, besides Gabrielle told me you got caught in a blizzard and it hasn't been a good two weeks yet and chances are you'll get a cold or the flu just like you always do." Xena groaned and took the mug, her mother knew her immune system to well. She practically spit it out when she tasted.

"Awe this is worse than the crap I gave Solan!" Xena said without thinking. She coughed.

"Oh I know, its the special family recipe." Xena looked alarmed before racing out of the room in a flash before either could blink.

"Special family recipe?" Solan asked with a raised eyebrow. He looked so much like his mother that Cyrene never doubted for a minute that he was her daughter's son.

"Makes her puke every time, and hopefully get rid of all those nasty impurities in the body that cause cold and flu." Solan nodded hoping she never gave it to him. Soon Xena returned, but she refuse to eat anything from her mother all day until she had inspected every little piece for any ingredient belonging in her mother's special tea.

* * *

A/N: Sorry Chapter ten is so short, but something came up so I had to finish it. Hopefully I can make ch 11 longer. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Mommy?" Solan asked.

"Hmmm?" Xena answered sleepily as she laid beside him taking a nap. She had done nothing, but keep him company and run the occasional errand for her mother as well as make herself scarce with Hercules when Cyrene insisted on keeping Solan company. If it wasn't Cyrene it was Gabrielle who insists on teaching him the very easy lessons she provided for him and if not Gabrielle, Hercules came in often enough to get to know him and win his complete trust.

"You don't have to stay here all day with me, you know."

"I don't, any minute now your grandmother is going to insist I wake up completely from my delightful nap and go do something while she's in here with you having all the fun." Solan smiled at her words.

"I'm no fun in my condition."

"Sure you are, I enjoy talking to you, beating you in all the games, singing to you, and continuing your studies when Gabrielle comes in the room." Solan laughed at her last words. Poor Gabrielle thought he spent most of the day doing work, but she gave him such easy work that he had already been through that he sailed right through it.

"Yes, but you can't like being in here all the time."

"Solan, you're my son and I enjoy your company its that simple." Solan kissed her and her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open a gentle smile on her lips. She returned it and put a smile on his face."If you're through asking questions for the time being why don't you get some much needed rest." Solan nodded and got more comfortable under the covers. Well as comfortable as humanly possible with a broken leg.

"Mother?" Solan asked.

"Yes?" Xena asked feeling like she was about to die if she didn't have her routine nap now. She knew she was going to have a hell of a time breaking her routine when he was better.

"You told me that Hercules is your boyfriend is that true?" Solan asked. Xena was silent for a moment as her drowsy brain registered his words. She yawned.

"Yes, I did and yes its true he's my boyfriend."

"Are you going to marry him?" Solan asked.

"Well I love him and he loves me back so yes I would marry him."

"You can't just marry him cause you love him," Solan stated matter of factly.

"Oh really?" Xena asked opening her cerlean blue eyes to look across into her sons, which mirrored hers perfectly.

"Yep, didn't Grandma teach you anything about marriage?" Solan asked. Xena curious as to what he had to tell shook her head no.

"I was stubborn and I refused to marry any guy she put before me, just think if I had of you wouldn't have had such a great father."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're stubborn mother, but perhaps I'd better school you in the matters of marriage."

"You're right a good soldier should never venture into unchartered territory if they can help it."

"Exactly now like I said you can't marry for love and looks, now does he have a pretty bank account?" Solan asked.

"He can take care of us if I allowed myself to be completely dependent upon him," Xena replied. No one outside his family except Iolaus and herself, but Ipficles had given him a considerable amount of money he never spent and being the favorite son of Zues had its perks too when it came to money matters.

Besides even if he was broke she had acquired a nice fortune for herself in an honest manner when she was a child not to mention her dowry that just sat in its trunk untouched. They would live a very comfortable life it they just moved away from everybody and lived on their own.

"Is that all?" Xena asked.

"No, does he drink excessively?" Solan asked.

"I"ve never seen him take even a drop more of liquor than he should except when he's lost some one close to his heart like you, Iolaus, Gabrielle, his mother, Jason, some of his siblings, my mother, and I."

"Whose Jason?" Solan asked.

"His step-father and ex-King of Cornith, you see Jason couldn't marry Alceme his mother without giving up his throne, so he decided to give it to Hercules."

"So Hercules is King now?" Solan asked suddenly liking Hercules a whole lot better than he already did. Xena laughed a little at his excitement.

"Um... no sorry to disappoint you darling, but Hercules gave it up and it went to his brother Ipficles."

"Why would he do such a stupid thing?" Solan asked.

"Hercules gave it up for several reasons."

"What were they?" Solan asked.

"Well firstly he's a hero and he travels around helping people for no cost to them and he couldn't do that anymore if he was a King."

"Not good enough what're the others?" Xena laughed, but continued.

"Another reason was me."

"You, why you?" Solan asked.

"Well at the time Hercules and I had been dating again before we let unreasonable logic pull us apart, and I couldn't and didn't see myself as a Queen not to mention if he became King he'd be in the same dilemma as Jason and Alceme, so he chose me rather than be King."

"Now that is a very good reason, but why did you two break up?"

"Because we felt that if we were apart we could help more people, but now I know it was just because we were afraid to face the love we had for each other, you can't run from love Solan sooner or later it will catch up with you," Xena replied.

"Well are you going to break up again this time?" Xena shook her head.

"No, this time is different from all the rest."

"Why?" Solan asked. Xena yawned.

"Because when I thought I'd lost you forever I was lost and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have found the strength to stay alive and if I had of let myself die I wouldn't have found Virgil. As you know without Virgil I probably would have never went to Athens."

"Hmm...but mother our troubles aren't over we still haven't found the Chronos stone what if Dagnine finds it?" Solan asked.

"He won't, I don't know where it is, but I do know its not on a child or he would have just yelled out a name, but Dagnine will be trying to raise an army big enough to keep me occupied at least while he finds the stone, so that means that we have time. Its winter and there's not much he can do. Besides you're my top priority, I'll worry about Dagnine once you're all better." Solan nodded. She kissed his forehead and stood up just as her mother walked in.

"Oh good no fussing today." Cyrene was holding a very vile mixture that Xena was determined to get away from. Solan however was frowning as Cyrene came in.

"I'll see you later with dinner in hand." Solan nodded and waved silently begging her to get rid of that vile mixture. Xena took simpathy on him and bumped into her spilling mixture.

"Oh gods even the smell makes me want to puke," Xena said as she picked up the cup and looked at her mother apologetically.

"Yeah, I know go hurry up and clean off before the dress is ruined." Xena nodded and exited the room as Grandmother and grandchild started giggling. She shook her head and knew that the vile mixture had been meant for her if she hadn't left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Ready to go on a picnic?" Hercules asked. Xena nodded. They set off for their favorite spot to have a picnic and make love. They rode Argo out to their spot.

"Xena!" Cyrene exclaimed when she came looking for them. They broke their kiss and looked at Cyrene.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Xena asked a little miffed that her fun was interrupted now that she was definitely in the mood.

"Solan fell asleep and I came looking for you, I want to ask you if you knew anyone who could get me a good deal on figs from Alexandria," Cyrene informed her."And if you two are going to have premarital sex than I don't want you two going off alone anymore specifically you Xena."

"We weren't, we were just making out," Xena lied. Hercules remained silent to embarrassed to speak.

"Well just in case I'll see to it that Alceme make her way up here somehow to keep an eye on her son, in the mean time you're not allowed to leave my side unless you're with Solan."

"You can't do that."

"I can and I will now let's go." Xena sighed not seeing any point in staying if they couldn't really talk. In the absence of sex there was a whole lot more touching than usual and a strain to keep the PDAing to a bare minimum. Sexual tension could be felt between the two. Xena tried to act as normal as possible and managed to every other day when they managed to have a quickie. That was before Alceme arrived.

"Either propose or stay away from her sexually," Alceme had ordered him upon her arrival. So he had proposed, but Xena refused saying that when he proposed it wouldn't be because his mother had ordered him too. He shrugging knowing full well what her reply would be. It didn't matter to him at all because he planned on proposing to her in private in a romantic setting.

"Try putting some of your weight on it. " Solan put his weight on his newly healed leg.

"There's still some pain, but I think its because I haven't been on it in so long," Solan told her. Xena nodded and made him sit back down. She wrapped his leg tightly in gauze.

"You can walk around, but I don't want you getting up for unnecessary reasons."

"Yes ma'am, now can I get some real school work?" Xena laughed.

"Of course, I've got just the thing for you." She helped him over to the desk and left the room. She came back with a thick book.

"Read to chapter 10 by tomorrow let me know when you get there, but as you go along I want you to write down every word you don't know." Solan nodded knowing the hard part would come later. He opened the book to find that the hard part was the book and immediately began copying every word he read in his mind. Hercules knocked and Xena opened the door.

"Yes?" Xena asked.

"Hey Hercules."

"Hey Solan, I just came to give you this cane I made for you, so you can get around easier and you won't have to stay off your leg as often because you'll be leaning on the cane."

"Oh cool, mother look at all the animals and centaur symbols he craved in," Solan said to her."Oh wow I love it and now I can point a lion's head at people." He laughed as he role played. They laughed with him knowing once it stopped helping him walk it would become a toy.

"Wow you're reading that already, you must be pretty darn smart for Xena to give you that, much harder than that baby stuff Gabrielle gave you."

"Excuse me?" Gabrielle asked at the door." What I gave Solan was hard and Xena this is way to hard for a boy his age."

"Actually I was doing that stuff with I was three, and the stuff you give him I could complete at one," Xena told her.

"I could do the stuff she gave him in my sleep, but I didn't get to what Solan's doing until I was five."

"Well I've never done that."

"Well they only talk about Eli's last conundrum to the very smart, its assumed they didn't pay much attention to your genius."

"Oh this is math?" Solan asked. Xena nodded.

"Gees why didn't you say so now I understand this all math is in Latin, here I was thinking Greek while reading latin." He laughed at himself as he crossed out multiple words on his list until there was only one before continuing to read.

"I don't believe this how could they not teach me Eli's last conundrum I am just as smart as you two put together."

"Maybe not put together, but you're smart," Hercules corrected. Gabrielle huffed and walked out saying she was paying a short little visit to Potedia to straighten things out while everyone enjoyed the peace and quiet without her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Xena will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and Solan will you do me the honor of letting me be your stepfather?" Hercules asked getting down on one knee in front of them. It was solstice day and Hercules had taken Xena out on an amazingly romantic date. He purposely did not propose to frustrate his friends and family. Cyrene and Alcmene were especially frustrated with him. Now they had both fainted.

"Yes," Solan said immediately. Everyone turned to Xena, who was still staring at him.

"Wow I did not see this coming even after last night." Hercules grinned he didn't know he had even got her too. "Of course I'll marry you." She hugged him and planted a kiss on his lips. He carefully controlled his desires in front of everyone just like she did with practiced ease.

"Yes!" Cyrene exclaimed. "Finally!"

"Gods mother if I knew you were gonna act like this I would have married him earlier."

"What do you mean earlier, for Gods sake Xena you just wanted me to die with anticipation didn't you?"

"No, I just knew Hercules wanted to propose to me in the most romantic way possible in front of our ridiculously crazy families." Everyone laughed even Torres who'd made a late night appearance while Xena was convincing Solan to go to bed so she could put out his presents.

"What are we going to do with you two," Alcmene cried as Gabrielle fanned her.

"Help plan our wedding," Hercules suggested.

"Already done!" The two mother's exclaimed together and than began announcing their plans.

"All that sounds great, but can you do it on a smaller scale?" Xena asked.

"No, because we made a list of all the important people that just couldn't be left out and several hundred include the amazon tribe."

"Than you're right we can't," Xena said.

"Wait what," Hercules said. "I thought we agreed on a small wedding."

"That was before they invited the entire Amazon tribe, you can't just uninvite them unfortunately."

"Yeah, and another hundred is our family dear," Alcmene said. "Plus there's Xena's family."

"There's more?" Hercules asked. "I thought you came from a small family."

"Funny, so did I," Torres and Xena said at the same time. "What family is she talking a bout?"

"The family living in Persia, my twin sister Ilene our brother Jimmy. They all have families."

"Well I'll be damn none of us know each other."

"And she says we don't tell her anything," Xena said to Torres as they shook their heads and made the hand gesture that meant for shame at their mother. Cyrene rolled her eyes at them.

"I told you is it my fought you forgot." They looked at each other and than back to their mother before nodding.

"Lemme see this huge guest list anyway there's gonna be somebody we can forget, between us we can't know that many people."

"Yeah exactly," Hercules said. Gabrielle and Iolaus after congratulating their best friends poured over the parchment with them.

"Wow its official between us we know that many people not including family and each one is important," Hercules said. Xena nodded.

"Hey when can we go shopping for outfits because I don't wanna wear anything out of fashion for next spring and mother we have to go get your dress it'd be a crime if your dress was so five minutes ago you to Gabby, Nana, Grandma, Uncle Iolaus, Father." Everyone stared at Solan for a minute as if something was wrong. "What do I have something on me, are my lips chapped?" He pulled out some lip balm and applied it to his lips.

"We'll start looking tomorrow." Solan smiled.

"Great!" Solan exclaimed. "I have to go tell Michelle the great news, oh can she be the flower girl that accompanies me while I bare the bracelet on a pillow. We'll look so cute together."

"You sure you two don't wanna switch roles?" Torres asked. Solan stared at him for a second before laughing.

"Of course not silly have you seen those flower girl dresses they would be horrendous for my complexion."

"Right, go tell Michelle she can be the flower girl if you wants too." Solan nodded happily and ran off after kissing his mother and grabbing his cane. He was so happy to be able to run again.

"Xena, I think you have a daughter not a son," Cyrene said.

"We don't know that for sure he's probably just been hanging around Michelle too long. That boy is masculine most of the time trust me. Besides even if he is I've always wanted a daughter, no sweat off my back he'll make me just as happy as ever."

"Yeah," Hercules agreed finding the whole thing particularly amusing. You'd never think the son of Xena and her ex-lover would be gay. Still he knew he could live with it even if Solan was biologically his. All the same he was glad that Xena would soon be his wife and they would all be one big happy family or so he hoped. There were their enemies to consider, but he wouldn't spoil anyone's happiness with his worries.


End file.
